This invention relates to a method for establishing a connection between two optical lines, in which a spare length of a light conducting fibre is pulled from a storage container and, pushed back in after establishment of the connections and also to a device for implementation of this method.
In a method of this kind known from DE-OS 31 18 173 the individual light conducting fibres of each cable and are each housed in storage containers from which spare lengths are drawn out for the direct connection of pairs of fibre ends and are pushed back in again after completion of the splices. This necessitates a considerable number of storage containers, namely twice as many as the number of fibres in the optical cables. This number of storage containers has also to be provided even if at first only some of the fibres are to be spliced together.
Furthermore, there is the problem, particularly at main distributors, that fibres of two or more incoming optical cables have to be connectable to each other as desired. Each of the storage containers has to contain spare lengths for the maximum distance to be bridged. The correspondingly large dimensions of the storage containers and their large number mean that a great deal of space has to be provided in a distributor housing.